monsterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomora
Ultraman Gomora was a prehistoric and powerful monster discovered on a remote island, not unlike the one where Red King had been located. Gomora’s homeland was mostly undisturbed, until a research party happened upon the island, a member of the Science Patrol in the group. While they didn’t know of the monster being there, they did know that such creatures once existed. More of Sunflan, like those on Red King’s island, attacked them as well. But were quickly burned by their Science Patrol guide. However, they heard a deep rumbling and saw a cliff side fall away as Gomora dug through. The monster didn’t seem aggressive towards them at first, but the Science Patrol member still wanted to fire, though was stopped by the scientists. The discovery was reported back in Japan, pictures posted in the newspaper. However, Gomora’s solitude was disrupted when the scientists decided, with the Science Patrol’s help, to foolishly transport the dinosaur to Japan to be displayed. Gomora emerged fully from underground, tired and fell to sleep, providing what seemed a perfect opportunity to capture it. The Science Patrol arrived on the island and used a special sonic gun to disturb the monster’s slumber and lure it so it could be tranquilized. Two vials of tranquilizers were shot into the monster and soon, Gomora collapsed asleep. The Science Patrol called in that Gomora had been successfully tranquilized and a massive net was used to transport the dinosaur. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, until the monster began to stir over Japan. Unable to hold the monster as it thrashed about and too far away to take him home, the Science Patrol had no choice but to drop the kaiju from thousands of feet up and pray the fall would kill Gomora before he could cause damage. Unfortunately, Gomora’s durability was underestimated and the kaiju survived the impact, merely knocked unconscious. As the kaiju began stirring, the Science Patrol arrived to find the monster rising to his feet and tearing free of the net. Soldiers and the Science Patrol both attacked Gomora but did little more than aggravate the behemoth further. The creature began approaching the city, making the situation even more dire. Greater firepower was unleashed but it still did nothing to the ancient monster, but annoyed, Gomora dug into the Earth and disappeared. Knowing the dinosaur could reappear anywhere, the Science Patrol prepared for anything to happen. Sure enough, the might Gomora tore free from the ground dangerously close to civilization. Enraged and confused at being taken from his home, the monster tore through a construction site, heading straight for time. A boy that loved Ultraman watched on and called out for Ultraman, trying to get the hero to come. As if hearing his plea, Hayata transformed and confronted the monster but as none did before, Gomora proved incredibly tough, even for Ultraman. In the war between the two, the Beta Capsule was somehow knocked out of Ultraman, whose color timer began blinking in the course of battle. The relentless monster refused to give Ultraman time to fight back, even interrupting his attempt at firing the Specium Ray. After beating Ultraman down, the monster dug underground and escaped. Out of energy to continue, Ultraman flew off. For the first time, Ultraman had been outlasted and defeated by a kaiju, and to make matters worse, Hayata no longer had the Beta Capsule and thus couldn’t transform back into Ultraman. The Science Patrol was left at a loss of what to do as well, as now they were up against a force it seemed even Ultraman couldn’t defeat. The military were put on lookout and decided to evacuate the closest city Gomora’s last known location. Realizing they may not kill Gomora, the Science Patrol decided to tag it. Gomora finally erupted from the city streets, going on a fierce rampage, despite all attempts by the military. The Science Patrol arrived and opened fire with their weapons as they tried to lure him in close. Still the dinosaur tore the city apart, finally the Science Patrol blew off Gomora’s tail but the kaiju still refused to die and before more shots could be fired, Gomora dug underground and escaped again. Luckily, a transmitter was attached to the giant as it dug. Meanwhile, his tail continued moving and attacking the city on its own but the Science Patrol managed to destroy it before much damage could be inflicted. Now able to track Gomora, they proceeded following, only to discover the monster was heading for Osaka Castle. The military were altered and converged on the area to fight back and try to save the landmark. Soon Gomora emerged from the ground and was assaulted with great force but the juggernaut merely pressed through, destroying the military force in his way. Soon, Gomora converged on Osaka Castle. The Science Patrol tried their hardest to stop the behemoth but it began ripping the structure apart with its claws, reducing the ancient building to rubble. Meanwhile, the boy that had watched Ultraman fight Gomora now had the Beta Capsule and rushed to the battlefield, wishing to return it. Luckily, he happened to find Hayata and was able to return it, and with little time to spare, as Gomora was chasing the other two Science Patrol members on the scene. He quickly transformed into the mighty hero and attacked Gomora. Without its tail, Gomora’s combat ability was weakened greatly. Ultraman managed to smash his nasal horn off and proceeded to throw it around as it charged him with its remaining horns, only to tear one of those off as well. Realizing defeat was close at hand, Gomora decided to dig into the ground and live to fight another day. Before the monster could escape, Ultraman grabbed his tail and threw him out of the hole. As Gomora tried to rise, Ultraman fired a Specium Ray into his forehead. Gomora was mortally wounded and though he managed to stand up, he finally fell dead. Powers/Weapons: Thick Hide: Gomora has armor-like skin, allowing him to stand up to attacks like the Specium Beam and even survive a 10,000 foot drop. Burrowing: Gomora can burrow through the ground at high speeds. Living Tail: Gomora's tail is his primary combat weapon. He can use it to beat and whip his foes. However, if it is cut off, the tail can remain alive for a short period of time after being disconnected. Super Oscillatory Wave: A powerful energy wave Gomora can emit from his nasal horn. His head crests light up bright red before it is released. Boosts force and explosive power. Gomora can also send the wave throughout his foe's bodies by piercing their flesh with his horn, destroying them after the blast is released. Category:EXes Category:Gigan Category:Monsters